


Followed by the Night Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [7]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Supernatural Elements, crossover - kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Followed by the Night, by: element78.</p><p>1. Daryl and Merle at the bar, chillin'.<br/>2. Daryl glaring at his new neighbors. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [element78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/element78/gifts).



> From the Walking Dead fanfic on Archive of Our Own, Followed by the Night, by: element78.  
> Absolutely wonderful friggin' fic!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl laying on his porch, glaring at those pesky people next door. ;)   
> Should have made the bottoms of his socks dirtier. Owell.


End file.
